


All of me

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being a good boyfirend, Dean is trying to help, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Supportive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: the reader is Sam’s twin sister and she is in a relationship with Castiel but is starting to have some old insecurities that come popping up about herself and her relationship with Cas. So he finds a way to show her how much he loves her and how perfect he thinks she is. The song used in this story is “All of Me” by John Legend





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n) = your name

Cas had noticed that (y/n) had been acting odd for the past week or so whenever he was around her. She had become distant, and shied away from any kind of contact with him, coming up with excuses to be anywhere but near him. “Dean is (y/n) not feeling well, she hasn’t been wanting to spend any time with me as of late and I'm starting to get worried,” Cas said sitting across from his best friend. “I don’t think so she had been acting fine around us, have you tried talking to her?” Dean questioned taking a sip of his beer. “Well no, I don’t know how I would start a conversation like that..” Cas said trailing off. Dean took a deep breath. “ Cas, just go talk to her. Ask her if something is wrong, I think she is in her room. Cas nodded thanking Dean as he left.

As Cas walked up to (y/n)’s door he could hear her crying, knocking softly her called through the door.”(y/n) are you alright, can we talk?” Cas heard shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal (y/n) with red puffy eyes. “Hey, Cas, yeah we can talk,” she said trying not to meet his blue eyes. (y/n) sat on her bed, Cas taking his spot next to her; taking her hand in his. “Why were you crying?” Cas asked giving (y/n)’s hand a gentle squeeze. (y/n) finally looked into Cas’ ocean blue eyes, seeing them full of worry. “Cas why are you with me I'm just a useless human and your an angel? I mean look at me I'm nothing special” she said quietly. Castiel sat shocked for a moment at her question. “(y/n), I'm with you because I love you all of you, your smart, caring, funny, one of the few people that can keep Dean in line and a total how do you say it… a badass..” Cas said wrapping his arms around (y/n) tightly. “ here let me show you.” he said snapping his fingers as a familiar tune began to play through the speakers in (y/n) room.

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright

My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind

Getting up off the bed he offered her his hand, pulling her close to him, gently wrapping his arms around her waist as he began to sway back and forth to the music. (y/n) slowly snaked her arms around his neck as the song continued to play.

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move  
You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm, and blues  
I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you

My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind

Cas rested his head on top of (y/n)’s placing soft kisses on her temples and forehead humming to the song. “This song has always explained how I feel about you when I couldn’t, I love you so much (y/n) I would do anything to make you happy and to keep you safe,” he whispered

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it’s hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

As the song finished (y/n) looked up at Cas with a smile. “Thanks, Cas you're always here when I start to doubt myself, and I love you too my sweet angel,” she said kissing him gently. Cas smiled into the kiss. “All of me loves all of you,” he said with a smile.


End file.
